


Welcome To Your Life

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Polyamory, Self-Reflection, Sleeping arrangements, Tattoos, Watching Someone Sleep, all the feels, reflections on life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Sair, you know we have a match tomorrow?" Ruby's voice creeps out of the darkness, almost causing Sarah to fall off the bed."Thought you were asleep," she murmurs. "Your Benomile treatment normally knocks you out.""Someone's thinking too loud," Ruby teases in a soft sing-song. Her voice seems full of admiration. "OrLivvy Love kept pulling my hair- take your pick."





	Welcome To Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for prompt: Cuddling/Snuggling for my Ladies Bingo Card.

Sarah's got no idea how she's still functioning, let alone conscious. To her frazzled mind and tired body, it's 11:35 in the morning. In her reality, it's 1:30 at night in Melborne. It's not a far stretch to say she doesn't know if she's coming or going. 

Normally, they sleep two to a bed with the third person switching off to sleep solo. It's a system that some may find odd but they all have different ways of sleeping. One sprawls. One tosses and turns. One sleeps like a log. 

Yet, with everything that's gone on in the last three months, that arrangement's been put on the shelf. It's been two months of them sleeping 3 to a bed and doing their best to make it work. Between Ruby's knee sprain and Liv's concussion, they crave the closeness, especially at night when it grew still and quiet. 

Ruby's on the left, tucked against a body pillow. One arm's carelessly thrown across Liv. She snores in the soft cadence of a drugged slumber. As she's told Sarah on numerous occasions, there's no better remedy for jet lag than Benadryl and a strong cup of Chamomile. 

Sarah's not so sure. She's tried it once and it actually made her jet lag _worse_. Since it works for Ruby, she leaves it alone. 

Liv's sprawled in the middle. Somehow, she's managed to tangle one hand in Ruby's hair. With her other hand, she's twined her fingers with Sarah's nearest hand. This seems to be the only way she sleeps well (touching both of her girls)- a fact Sarah finds adorable. 

Sarah squeezes her eyes shut, trying not to let the thoughts of Liv's concussion dominate her thoughts. She _can't_ focus on that. 

Liv's here. She's happy and most importantly, she's healthy.

That's what Sarah chooses to focus on. 

Sarah rests almost on the edge of the bed. She lets out a soft giggle as she realizes the absurdity of it- three slight women _barely_ fit into a king-sized bed. 

Shifting, she tries to get comfortable. She eases her hand out of Liv's grasp. She holds her breath, hoping the other woman doesn't wake. Liv shifts but she doesn't wake. Instead, she manages to grab the hem of Sarah's tanktop. 

This is her life. 

Sarah Logan's gone from hoping she makes it in her unconventional career to making it but missing _something_ to her call-up with random strangers to _this_. 

She's in _Australia_. Sarah's literally crossed the world with her girls, doing something most people can only dream of. They've spent 18 hours on a plane to feed kangaroos, get matching tattoos and wrestle one of the company's hottest acts. 

She gently flexes her arm, feeling the tender skin pull. Oh those tattoos! She doesn't remember who had the original idea. Someone suggested it would be a really cool idea to do. The other two agreed and off they went. 

Really, it was _that_ simple. 

They loved each other in all the ways one might love another. 2 of them were okay but they achieved their full strength _together_. 

_11-21-17_

Sarah lightly traces the shape of the numbers. Even if they split up-  
be it professionally or personally- that day would _always_ be special. 

That was the day Sarah decided to start living her _best_ life. 

"Sair, you know we have a match tomorrow?" Ruby's voice creeps out of the darkness, almost causing Sarah to fall off the bed. 

Recovering from the scare, she carefully twists her head. As she moves, she's careful not to jostle Liv. Sarah's not used to being mothered. If anything, she's usually the mother. 

"Thought you were asleep," she murmurs. "Your Benomile treatment normally knocks you out." 

"Someone's thinking too loud," Ruby teases in a soft sing-song. Her voice seems full of admiration. " _Or_ Livvy Love kept pulling my hair- take your pick." 

"I had to move her too." Sarah stifles a laugh as she watches Ruby untangle Liv's hand from her hair and move it to around her waist. "She's special." 

"That she is," Ruby replies. She reaches over Liv, groping for Sarah's hand. Then, after finding it, she squeezes for a single beat. "I love her. I love you. I think we make the 3 to a bed thing work but..." Her voice drifts off. 

Sarah lets out a wheezy laugh, forgetting to regulate her volume. She understands the hidden meaning of Ruby's words. They're fine with their rather _unique_ arrangement but Ruby wants their old routine back sooner rather than later. 

Sarah agrees with this sentiment. "We'll be back to normal before we know it." 

She just hopes she sounds more confidant than she feels on this kind of thing. 

"Sweet dreams." Ruby blows a kiss towards Sarah. "Love you, Sair. I will see you in the morning." 

"Love you too." Sarah reaches up, catching the kiss in her hand. She knows it's a silly ritual but it's one of their 'things' that she loves dearly. "Night."

Sarah turns until she finally manages to get comfortable. Tomorrow is going to be an insanely busy day, _especially_ considering they have another 18 hour flight Sunday morning. 

If they're lucky, Monday will _not_ be a nightmare. 

She stares at the ceiling, her eyes growing heavier with each passing moment. As she stares, she thinks. 

This _isn't_ the life she ever imagined but that's okay. This is not only the life she _wants_ but also the life she _needs_. 

Sarah's living her best life and she loves it. 

These are the thoughts that take Sarah into her peaceful slumber.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the following prompt on WrestlingKink2: 
> 
> _Ruby, Liv, and Sarah recently got matching tattoos of their main roster debut date:_
> 
> _https://www.instagram.com/p/BoizgHjhuHJ/_
> 
> _Fluffy team-bonding ‘this-is-forever’ feels? PWP with tattoo kink? D/s, with Ruby getting off on choosing a design and her girls being excited to wear it?_


End file.
